


And He Came From the Waves

by Atlantisqueenx



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:30:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2990930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantisqueenx/pseuds/Atlantisqueenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no real way to describe how he was brought here, he just was. This set of motions were meant for him to witness. And as he was pulled from his empty,  black plot of the void, he saw something that held seas of meaning.</p><p>      The departed soul, the ghost of James Norrington was channeled here with the gravity of monumental Fate and love that was broken into pieces some time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And He Came From the Waves

    She never would've guessed that she'd have a child here, of all places. 

      Sure, Elizabeth had never been a stranger to the sea. Her mother, in fact, bore her on one of the finest ships of the Royal Navy on dark blue British Tides. Elizabeth's father frequently descanted anecdotes at Elizabeth as a child; stories of her bold, radiant mother and how she'd given birth to an equally chipper baby girl. 

     As if by crude irony, Elizabeth lay not on the fine satin bedding of the white-sailed fleet, but rather on a thin bed made of what almost looked like Driftwood. She couldnt protest, however, for she was thankful for her offspring, and therefore being in vital condition heraself. Nonetheless,  the Flying Dutchman had lost some of its callous appearance- even though its past endeavors made it unappealing still. This transformation as the wish of the new captain, whom also happened to be the father of the baby recently born. 

      Will.

      A day had passed after the newborn boy had entered into this world. While most children come out crying with a solid grip on the world, he was born of the sea. His heart would be transfixed with the feel and palpable smell of the waves he'd been made on. Just like his parents. 

      The nameless babe sealed its eyes closed now, exhausted with the new life pressed onto him. He was held gently in the elbows of his mother, she even more exhausted. A surge of energy seemed to reanimate her for a fraction of time as the rusty door-hinges tore open eagerly. Will was forbidden to see her while she regained her strength. But now the time had arrived to look upon his firstborn. 

      "How are you feeling?" Will slid seamlessly against the slightly slippery floorboard, his first objective to make sure his Wife wasn't too fatigued.  His worries vanished with a smile that manifested onto her near-purple, trembling lips, voice cracking out when she allowed them to open.

      "It's not as bad as I expected.."

      Will couldn't help but flash a smile as well at his wife's grumbed attempt to transgress the course of pain that forced her to feel a touch of illness. Jesting, he placed a thumb onto her chin and let it slide off with an affectionate stroke. 

      "That's my girl."  

      His lips found her damp forehead, evoking Elizabeth's tongue to speak. 

      "Will, we never sat down to agree on a name.. Our child needs a name though, no? "

      The Captain of the Dutchman squinted. Even while under servere doses of pain,  his mad, tender wife still played upon sarcasm. Looking onto his newborn, pinpricks lined up onto the nape of his neck. He underestimated how similar he would compare to his own child, but that doubt was spent when studying the  phantasmal similarities in the structure of their faces. What parent doesn't? 

      "Surely you've thought of names? It's not my decision alone."

      His eyes trained onto his wife for a distracted moment. 

      Will coddled the baby quietly,  letting his tan finger slide across the cheek of the baby's milky skin. It continued it's nap, seemingly unphased. 

      Elizabeth felt her heart flutter at the sight of her husband- her soulmate taking in the sight of the creature they'd created. And slightly smiled, for she had thought of a name. 

      And that's when he came

      There was no real way to describe how he was brought here, he just was. This set of motions were meant for him to witness. And as he was pulled from his empty,  black plot of the void, he saw something that held seas of meaning.

     The departed soul, the ghost of James Norrington was channeled here with the gravity of monumental Fate and love that was broken into pieces some time ago.

      It didn't make sense to him, either. Why would an astral, formless scrap of consciousness,  a ghost, store meaning in anything. Even if he was dead, he'd still be in love with Elizabeth. 

      "Elizabeth, look at him-"

      A thought resounded in the bunker, slipping accidentally out as words. Exuberance warmed the area where the Commodore watched keenly with a crestfallen sigh. 

      She wouldn't hear him, though.

      William looked patiently at his idle wife, lending a keen ear for her suggestions; however had no idea about the ghost that had appeared above them.

      As the words first appeared from her mouth, they were broken and stammering

       "James is a-fitting name."

      If Norrington had knees, he would have fallen on them, staring at the ground blankly. Not out of honor necessarily, but out of his vain attempt to not envy Will Turner and haunt him unti.he too faded into the stormy waters below. 

     Was this what death was? Being forced to witness your loved ones progress? Seeing all the pathways you could've walked to avoid the fate you beheld?  Maybe it was hell.

      In a rare instance, Norrington's patience was beginning to wear. This chivalrous man was made into a child because of every fiber of his nonexistent body that teased him with agony. But he couldnt close his eyes.

      Will scoffed playfully, slightly bemused. This was the first time Elizabeth had spoken that name in years. 

      "James, yes. It's a very brave name. " 

      "He'll be James...Fauntleroy Turner. "

      A soft, chirping noise came from the baby, whom had awoken at last. Elizabeth's peony lips formed a tenuous smile, musing:

      "I suppose that means he likes it."  
        
      Borderless, James felt his soul crack like lightning on a frothy sea. His fingers traced the dome of the newborns skull, unnaturally warm and endowed with dark, thin hairs at the crest.

      The baby James' chocolate eyes began to glow, and to Norringtons surprise, their eyes met.  Caught unawares, he withdrew his hand, only for the baby to extend it's chubby one  and clutch onto Norringtons index finger. Elizabeth and Will grinned at the first signs of their child's imagination, grabbing and reaching into thin air. 

     "James, is it? What a fine young man you are." 

      Norrington, far less disheveled (as he had experienced many strange things under the afterlife) curled his own finger around the small one that clutched his, speaking with a flat, Stoic voice. The babe gave a gum-filled smile in return. 

      "I see that you are clearly a soldier of no rival, but if there ever comes a time where you need my help, I will aid you the best i can."

      He knelt down to the side if the bed, leaving a faint kiss on his hand as a promise that his eyes would always watch over his shoulder. 

      Standing up, he could feel the void calling him back to his sleep-back to death. But this would not be the last encounter, for he had a promise to keep. 

      "Be good to your mum, she's a good woman. "

      And so, he came from the waves;  
      And so he would l e a v e.

**Author's Note:**

> May become a series of timelapsed ficlets.


End file.
